


Between Two Lungs

by geronimhoe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A lot of sacrilegous imagery, Canon-Typical Violence, Deutsch | German, Everything is a hot mess, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post Fall, Potential Season 4, Tags to be added, Yes of course the realtionship is toxic this is Hannigram, no beta we die like men
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geronimhoe/pseuds/geronimhoe
Summary: Er wusste nun, was er war – er wusste es schon immer, doch nun war er es sich bewusst. Er war sein eigener Judas gewesen, doch sich selbst hatte er mehr als dreimal verleugnet. Vielleicht war es ein letzter Versuch, diese Realität zu unterbinden, die Maschinerie zu stoppen, bevor er sich darin verlor. Er hatte die Schwelle übertreten, ab diesem Augenblick konnte es nicht mehr gut enden. Für sie beide. Hannibal hatte recht. Sie waren miteinander verbunden, keiner von ihnen konnte das dementieren.
Relationships: Alana Bloom & Margot Verger, Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Heavy In Your Arms

Seine erste Erinnerung war von Wasser gewesen – ein kleines Kind mit kurzen Beinchen, auf dem kalten, vermoosten Stein des Piers, die kleinen, fragilen Hände nach seinem Vater ausgestreckt, sodass er ihm auf sein Boot half, die Haut war in der Kälte rot geworden. Es hatte ihn nicht gestört.

Als er den Grund unter seinen Füßen verlor, schloss er die Augen. Es wäre einfach gewesen, die Arme auszustrecken, ins Meer zu fallen wie in die Arme einer Mutter.  
Er hatte es sich fast romantisch vorgestellt, sein erster und letzter Gedanke wäre das Meer.  
Doch der war es nicht.

Seine Arme waren nicht nach der ewigen, kalten Umarmung des Meeres ausgestreckt, sie klammerten sich um einen Körper, warmes Blut unter seinen Händen; eine Brust, welche sich durch den flachen Atem gefüllt von Schmerz und Erschöpfung unstetig gegen seine hob. Hannibal.

Will öffnete die Augen nicht – er wollte nicht sehen, wozu er sie verdammt hatte. Er wusste nun, was er war – er wusste es schon immer, doch nun war er es sich bewusst. Er war sein eigener Judas gewesen, doch sich selbst hatte er mehr als dreimal verleugnet. Vielleicht war es ein letzter Versuch, diese Realität zu unterbinden, die Maschinerie zu stoppen, bevor er sich darin verlor. Er hatte die Schwelle übertreten, ab diesem Augenblick konnte es nicht mehr gut enden. Für sie beide.  
Hannibal hatte recht. Sie waren miteinander verbunden, keiner von ihnen konnte das dementieren. Wenn wer sterben musste, starben sie beide.

Als sie beide aufs Wasser auftrafen, stach ihn die Kälte des Wassers in die Brust und das Salz in seine blutenden Wunden. Wills Augen waren immer noch geschlossen, es war still. Er dachte, nun wäre es getan. Erlöst. Warten.  
Das Gewicht in seinen Armen zog ihn tiefer, sofort spürte er den Zug von ausgeschüttetem Adrenalin in seinem Bauch, prickelnd breitete es sich in seinen Gliedern aus, fraß sich wie Säure durch seine Adern.

Er lebte noch. Scheiße.

Instinktiv krallten sich seine Finger in den nassen Stoff des Shirts des größeren Mannes, seine Augen schnappen gegen den Biss des Salzwassers auf, alles schien zu einem schmerzhaften Glühen seinen gesamten Körpers zusammenzuschmelzen, alles vereinte sich in einen Kampf, seine Aktion zu revidieren; sie an die Oberfläche zu befördern.  
Verzweifelt öffnete sich sein Mund nach Luft, flutete aber stattdessen seine Lungen mit der Ätze von Salz und Wasser, doch er ließ nicht zu, dass die nun verzweifelten Erschütterungen seines Körpers ihn davon abhielten, weiter gegen den Sog des Meers anzukämpfen.

Weiter.  
Licht.

Weiter. Luft.

Ein Ring an Schatten füllte sein peripheres Sichtfeld, als er nicht weiter gegen die instinktiven Reaktionen seines Körpers ankämpfen konnte. Weiteres Wasser drang mit kalten Zähnen in seine Lunge, nagte an seinem Inneren, doch dann erreichte ihn einen Schwall Luft – verdrängte den kleinen Ozean, der sich in seinem Inneren gebildet hatte.  
Er hörte sich selbst rau und pfeifend Husten und nach Luft schnappen, sie stach noch mehr wie das Wasser – er wollte schreien, doch sein Körper konnte gerade noch so auf dem Wasser treiben.

Will zog an der leblosen Last in seinen Armen, versuchte durch seine verschwommene, versalzte Sicht zu erkennen ob Hannibals Kopf über Wasser war. Er wollte, nein, er konnte keinen Arm um seinen Oberkörper lösen. Er war sich sicher, Hannibal würde aus seinem Griff hinunter in die Tiefe sinken.  
So schloss er die Arme noch fester um ihn, durch das Rauschen von Blut und der See in seinen Ohren erreichte ihn ein rasselnder, belegter Atem. Er lebte.

Es kostete Will viel Kraft gegen die sofortige Ohnmacht anzukämpfen, er hörte seine eigene Stimme über das Rauschen des Meeres tönen. Ohne bewusstes zutun plapperte er unartikuliert und unter seinem Atem vor sich hin.  
Er meinte, darunter so etwas wie „Bitte“ und „Oh Gott“ zu verstehen – als ob dort einer wäre, der ihnen helfen würde.  
Blinzelnd erkannte er den hellen Stein der Klippe hinter ihnen, folgte mit den Augen dessen Linie und erkannte schlussendlich eine flache Stelle des Ufers, an der sie an Land konnten. Wie automatisiert regten sich seine geschundenen Gliedmaßen, beförderten sie Stück für Stück weiter weg vom hungrigen Abgrund.

Inzwischen hatte er Hannibal mit den Rücken an sich gelehnt und paddelte Rückwärts, irgendwo in seinem überfluteten Gehirn konnte er noch die Informationen abrufen, dass es wohl so am Besten funktionieren würde.  
Sein Atem lief stetig und automatisch ab, seine Finger krallten sich inzwischen taub weiter in den Stoff von Hannibals Shirt; sie müssten schon lange die Haut darunter verletzt haben. Wills Augen starrten still zum Himmel, verloren sich im Grau. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm verlangte danach zu sehen, ob sie eine Spur schwarzen Blutes im dunklen Wasser hinterließen.

Als sein Rücken gegen einen flachen, glatten Stein stieß, schien die Kraft ihn erneut zu verlassen. Aus dem Rhythmus gebracht ächzte er unter Hannibals Last, wand sich wieder einmal zum Ufer um, um zu sehen ob er es schaffte. Er nutzte den Moment und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf den Stein, ließ sich von ihm tragen. Aufgeben war zu einfach, so setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung.  
Mit jedem Meter schien die Kraft aus ihm zu fließen wie das Blut aus seiner Schulter, mit jedem Meter sank seinen Kopf weiter unter Wasser, mit jedem Meter zerrten seine Kleider ihn die Tiefe. Wenigstens konnten sie kämpfend sterben, dachte er nun bitter. Freiwillig würde er sich nicht wieder in den Tod ergeben.

Schwach hielt er den Bewusstlosen weiter über Wasser, seine Ohren füllten sich blubbernd und dröhnend mit Wasser. Sein eigener Atem vibrierte in seinem Kopf.

Ein. Aus. Ein.

Aus.

Ein…

Ein dumpfes Gurgeln hob sich aus den ruhigen Geräuschen des Wassers und den steten Tönen seines Schwimmens ab, Will gab sich einen letzten Schub und hob den Kopf.

„Chiyoh!“, rasselte es aus seiner Kehle, ein tiefes Geräusch von einem verzweifelten Tier in der Falle, welches seinen Retter anknurrt.

Die junge Frau war schnell bei ihnen, trotzte der Kälte und den Wellen, ihre schwarzen Haare klebten wie Seetang an ihrem Gesicht.  
„Gib ihn mir.“, sprach sie knapp. „Kannst du schwimmen?“

Ihre dunklen Augen brannten sich in Wills. Sie war gut, ihre Emotionen zu verdecken… Was hatte sie gesehen?  
Zögernd nickte er, jedoch weigerte er sich, seine Arme um den Bewusstlosen zu lösen, fast panisch, dass er zwischen ihm und Chiyoh absinken würde.

Doch sie schob ihn mit fast sanfter Gewalt weg, hakte ihre Arme unter Hannibals und zischte ihn an: „Schwimm.“  
Gerade zu nichts anderem im Stande, folgte er ihrem Befehl, eine tödliche Lahmheit in den Gliedern, und folgte ihnen. Er beobachtete, wie sie zügig ans Ufer verschwanden.

Als seine eigenen Knie in die groben Steine des Ufers trafen, fiel sein Körper in das flache Wasser und blieb dort einige Augenblicke verharren, als müsse er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen noch am Leben zu sein.

„Will.“  
Chiyoh musste nur seinen Namen aussprechen, der Ton in ihrer Stimme reichte aus, um neuen Antrieb durch seinen Körper zu jagen. Er kam sofort aus dem Wasser gekrochen und blickte zu ihr, sie kniete über Hannibal und hatte die Hände auf seine Brust gelegt. Als Will verarbeitet hatte, was sie tat, stürzte die Welt mit seiner vollen Realität auf ihn ein.  
Gerade noch war alles im Überlebenskampf still, nun hörte er das Röhren des Meeres; das Rauschen der Wälder; Chiyohs stoßartiger Atem, als sie mit dem Gewicht, das sie aufbringen konnte, auf Hannibals Brustbein presste, um sein Blut weiter zu zirkulieren.

Ohne weiteren Wortwechsel nahm er ihren Platz ein, presste statt ihren die eigenen Hände auf seine Brust. Er war viel zu kalt.  
Wie Eis schien es sich über Wills Hände zu seinen Armen auszubreiten, verzweifelt starrte er auf seine Hände. Er wollte ihn nicht sehen. Er wollte nicht sehen, was er getan hatte.  
„Weg“, war Chiyohs nächste Anweisung. Er rutschte keine Sekunde später aus ihrem Weg. Sie waren eigentlich ein gutes Team. Team… er tat nur, was sie sagte. Zumindest merkte sie, dass er gerade nicht mehr als eine Hülle war.  
Sie rammte dem Bewusstlosen eine Spritze in die Brust und wartete einige Sekunden, ehe sie die Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen selbst wieder aufnahm.  
Herzdruck, Luftzufuhr, Herzdruck, Luftzufuhr.

Will konnte nichts anderes tun als zu starren.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lehnte sie ihren Kopf über Hannibals Gesicht und seufzte erledigt aus, eine Anspannung schien aus ihren Schultern zu weichen. Er atmete wieder.  
Chiyoh rollte ihn auf die Seite in die stabile Seitenlage.

Sie schien aber nicht fertig zu sein, nun zog sie Hannibals Shirt nach oben, um die Schusswunde zu inspizieren.  
„Wir müssen es sofort versorgen. Hilf mir“, forderte sie, Will war sofort wieder auf seinen Knien, ihr gegenüber, Hannibal zwischen ihnen. Die junge Frau beäugte ihn prüfend und schien ihn im Stande ihr zu helfen abzustempeln, dann wandte sie sich ab und ging ein paar Schritte, wo sie zwei Taschen abgelegt hatte, daneben lag ein Häufchen Kleidung – Damenschuhe, eine Jacke, ein Schal. Vermutlich ihre eigenen Klamotten, die sie abwerfen musste, um anständig schwimmen zu können.

Sie war schnell wieder bei ihm, riss eine Packung auf und drückte ihm etwas kaltes Metallisches in die Hand. Das gleiche tat sie mit der anderen. Haken?  
Etwas überrascht sah er von ihr zu den Instrumenten und wieder zurück.  
„Er hatte tatsächlich einen Plan“, sprach Will, seine Stimme raspelte wie Sandpapier über Holz.  
„Er hat immer einen Plan“, entgegnete Chiyoh und betrachtete ihn für einen Moment unergründlich, führte dann die Haken in die Wunde, ehe sie eine Flasche Desinfektionsflüssigkeit aus ihrer Tasche zog und eine gute Menge über die Wunde kippte. Mit chirurgischer Nadel, Faden und Nadelhalter, begann sie, die Wunde zu flicken.

„Er hat nichts Wichtiges erwischt. Wollte ihn nur bluten lassen“, ließ sie Will wissen, um die Stille zu überbrücken. Dieser gab mit einem knappen Nicken zu verstehen, dass er ihre Worte aufgenommen hatte. Er hob den Blick, um Hannibals Gesicht zu betrachten, nun war die Panik von ihm gewichen wie ein Atemzug. Vielleicht war auch ein Stück seiner Schuld damit verschwunden.

Will fragte sich, ob sich sein Gesichtsausdruck unterscheiden würde, wenn er wach wäre. Vermutlich nicht, beschloss er. Er hatte kaum das Gesicht verzogen, als die Kugel ihn durchbohrt hatte.  
Chiyoh ließ ihn mit einer Kopfbewegung verstehen, dass er die Haken entfernen konnte: „Fass sie vorne nicht an.“  
Nun kniete er neben ihnen in den Steinen und betrachtete die Arbeit der jungen Frau. Er erkannte, dass sie sich beeilte. Er hatte schon genug genähte Wunden gehabt, um zu sehen, dass diese nicht besonders schön werden würde.

Sie drehte Hannibal behutsam, um die Zwillingswunde auf seinem Rücken zu betrachten. Wieder lenkte sie Wills Hände, wieder kippte sie das Desinfektionsmittel in die Wunde. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, woher sie wusste, wie man Wunden näht.  
Nach getaner Arbeit packte sie eine gute Stückzahl Kompressen und eine dicke Schicht Pflastertape darüber, ihre ernsten, dunklen Augen richteten sich wieder auf Will.

„Ihr müsst die Wunden punktieren oder eine Drainage anlegen. Er wird es auch wissen.“  
Will neigte seinen Kopf in einem knappen Nicken, ließ sich dann von ihr in die Steine in eine sitzende Position drücken.  
„Zieh dich aus“, forderte sie, nachdem sie einen Blick auf sein Gesicht und seine Schulter geworfen hatte, anscheinend war das Letztere dringlicher.

Ohne Widerworte schälte er sich aus seinem nassen Shirt, sein Unterhemd hatte eine fleischige, rosa Farbe angenommen, eine Mischung aus seinem eigenen Blut, das von Hannibal, das von Dolarhyde und Meerwasser. Eigentlich faszinierend.  
Wills Schulter protestierte und knarzte unter der Bewegung, innerlich war ihm bewusst, dass hier einige Sehnen verletzt wurden. Aber noch konnte er sie dazu zwingen, zu tun, was er von ihr wollte. Noch war es kein Grund zur Sorge.  
Chiyoh gab ihm keine Vorwarnung, als sie die Wunde mit dem Alkohol begoss, genauso wenig sagte sie etwas, als sie die Nadel in seine Haut stach.

Im Gegensatz zu dem Salz in den Wunden und dem scharfen Metall, dass Dolarhyde ihm durch die Haut getrieben hatte, war dies ein heilender Schmerz. Es dauerte nicht lange, da das Messer, zum Glück, nicht sonderlich lang gewesen war.  
Will regte sich brav nicht, bis Chiyoh die Wunde in seinem Gesicht desinfizierte. Die chemischen Dämpfe trieben ihm Tränen in die Augen und durch die offene Wunde lief die Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund, wo sich gleich ein erneutes Brennen und ein bitterer, vergällter Geschmack ausbreitete.

Unwillig brummte er, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich aus ihrem Griff zu winden.  
„Sei nicht so ein Baby“, meinte sie, wohl halb scherzend, halb ernst. Vielleicht hatten sie beide sich erhofft, die Situation zu lockern, doch stattdessen blieb nur eine schwerere Stille über ihnen liegen.

Will merkte, dass sie sich mit dieser Naht Zeit ließ. Er war ihr dankbar dafür. Nicht etwa, weil er sich Gedanken um sein Aussehen machte, sondern weil, wenn er eine weitere distinktive Narbe hätte, es leicht wäre, ihn zu identifizieren…  
„Chiyoh? Was… passiert jetzt?“, nuschelte er zwischen seinen Zähnen, um sein Gesicht so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Sie mussten weg hier, und zwar bald. Und er war der Überzeugung, dass Hannibal einen Plan hatte, in den er offensichtlich nicht eingeweiht war. Er war auch überzeugt, dass es Chiyoh war.

Er richtete seinen Blick auf sie, sie hielt ihren weiterhin an seiner Wange.  
„Ihr müsst gehen. Durch deine… Aktion werden sie wohl lange nach euch im Wasser suchen“, erklärte sie, Wills Blick heftete sich auf das zerfetzte Shirt, das auf dem Boden lag. „Vielleicht schaffen wir es, dass sie sonst nirgends nach euch suchen. Ihr habt ein Boot.“

Sie richtete ihren Blick auf Hannibal, welcher noch immer nicht bei Bewusstsein war, ehe sie ihre Arbeit fortsetzte.  
„Du musst ihn vielleicht tragen. Er kennt den Weg. Und… wenn er nicht aufwacht, dann… folge der Küste in die Richtung. Es wird eine Weile dauern, aber du wirst sie sehen. Weiß. Roter Streifen.“

Sie würde nicht mitkommen. Irgendwie war er mit der Tatsache zufrieden.  
„Er hat euren Sturz abgefangen. Ich… dachte nicht, dass er noch lebt“, gab sie leise zu.  
Dieser Fakt sank still in Wills Bewusstsein wie ein Stein in Wasser. Wie sie, ins Wasser. Leise, mit schrecklicher Geschwindigkeit, wellenschlagend.

„Naja… Unkraut vergeht nicht“, sprach er leise, mit einem halben Schmunzeln, als würde er über einen Freund reden, der sich mit ein paar Bier zu viel den Kopf gestoßen hatte.  
Chiyoh knüfte den letzten Knoten und bedeckte beide Wunden mit Kompressen und Tape, schweigend ließ Will es über sich ergehen.

Ein leises Husten ließ sie beide aufsehen. Chiyoh war schneller als er, natürlich, an Hannibals Seite und überprüfte, ob er ansprechbar war.

„Will…“, hörte er seinen eigenen Namen. Das gab ihm den letzten, nötigen Schub um sich selbst auf die Beine zu hieven. Naja. Zumindest auf die Knie.  
So rutschte er an Chiyohs Seite, seine Augen bohrten sich einen Moment in Hannibals. Zuerst bemerkte er die stumme Frage, die er nicht hier beantworten wollte. Nicht heute. Vor allem nicht in Gesellschaft.  
Als zweites fragte er sich selbst, ob er genauso aussah wie er. Blutend, durchnässt, müde, aber eine bestimmte Zufriedenheit im Gesicht.

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, verfingen sich seine Finger wieder im vollgesogenen Stoff von Hannibals Shirt, den Augenkontakt konnte er nicht brechen. Keiner von ihnen wollte es.  
„Wir haben Zeit verloren“, verkündete er ihm, darin die Frage, ob er kräftig genug war um zu laufen.  
Ein mikroskopisches Nicken neigte Hannibals Kopf, Chiyoh und Will wichen beinahe synchron zurück um ihm Platz zu geben, um sich aufzurichten.

Will konnte seinen Blick nicht lösen, betrachtete still wie er seine Gliedmaßen regte, als wäre es ein neuer Körper, über den Hannibal erst Kontrolle gewonnen hatte. Wie wenn er erst Energie in seine Adern tanken würde.  
Als er stand, regte sich sein Gesicht keinen Millimeter, doch seine gebeugte Haltung zeigte, dass er zumindest ansatzweise Schmerzen spüren müsse. Dies veranlasste Chiyoh auch, Will mit einer der Taschen zu beladen, sobald er auf den Beinen war, darin jeder kleine Fetzen der Packungen und die Materialien, die sie benutzt hatte, um sie zu verarzten. Ein paar gebrauchte Kompressen, die sie benutzt hatte, um Wills Gesicht zu reinigen packte sie in ein Taschentuch und legte es beiseite.

Wollte sie hier ein paar Beweise platzieren? Wieso?

Sie begann, ohne auf Wills tonale Beschwerde zu hören, die zweite Tasche in die an seiner Seite zu entleeren; Medikamente, so wie Will erkannte. Sie schritt zum Meer, um die dunkle Ledertasche mit Wasser zu füllen.

„Nimm meine Jacke, Will. Lass dein Shirt hier“, verlangte sie von ihm, als sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter warf. Es klang wie ein Abschied. Ein stummer Blick auf Hannibal zeigte Will, dass der es zumindest nicht für eine schlechte Idee hielt.  
Schweigend starrte er einen Moment auf sein durchlöchertes Shirt, welches auf dem Kies lag wie für eine Ausstellung drapiert.  
Oh. Natürlich. Sie wollte vermutlich die Beweise so platzieren, dass es so aussah, als wären sie irgendwo an den Steinen angetrieben und zermalmt worden.

Ebenso schweigend ging er ein paar schwere Schritte zu dem Knäuel an Kleidung auf dem Boden und zog sich den schwarzen Mantel über. Chiyoh war eine schmale Frau, aber zum Glück war er auch nicht der Breiteste. Es würde ihn zumindest einigermaßen warmhalten.

Er hörte das Geräusch von Wasser, wie es auf die Steine plätscherte, als er sich zu Hannibal umkehrte, der schon losgehumpelt war. Offensichtlich wusste er die Richtung, in der ihre Fluchtmöglichkeit war.  
Seine Sturheit, allein laufen zu wollen, amüsierte Will, doch gleichzeitig gab es ihm einen kleinen Stich in die Seite. Er wollte nicht, dass alles wieder zum Alten zurückkehrte… Es war zu einfach, zu bequem, stellte er mit einer giftigen Abneigung fest.

Er hatte schnell zu ihm aufgeschlossen und seinen Arm über seiner Schulter drapiert, um die verwundete Seite zu schonen. Zwar zog nun ein pulsierender Schmerz durch Wills Schulter, doch das hinderte ihn im Gegensatz zu Hannibals Wunde nicht daran, zu laufen.

Sie liefen lange schweigend, Will führte sie um schlammige Stellen des Waldes, Hannibal hatte den Gurt der Tasche umgriffen, um ihm die Last zu erleichtern und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie nicht von ihm rutschte.  
Der Zustand, in dem Will sich befand, erinnerte ihn zu gut an den, den er sich während seiner Krankheit angeeignet hatte; man könnte es gut als Überlebensmodus beschreiben. Er ließ sich nichts fühlen, steckte in einer Blase, in der er seine Sinne auf Alarmbereitschaft hielt und seinen Körper weiter und weiter trieb. Irgendwo hin, wo es sicher war.

War nur schwer, wenn man versuchte sich vor seinem eigenen Gehirn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Momentan war es viel einfacher.  
„Weißt du… ich glaube, das ist die längste Zeit, die wir zusammen verbracht hatten und keiner von uns irgendwas gesagt hat“, stellte Will fest. Nein, es stimmte nicht ganz. Die Fahrt zum Safehouse war ebenso lang gewesen.

„Willst du den Fakt feiern, dass kein Wasser mehr aus deinem Mund tritt, indem du Worte herauszwingst?“, kam Hannibals Gegenfrage, ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln kitzelte seine Mundwinkel. Seine Stimme klang rau, leise, kontrolliert. Will stellte sich vor, dass dies die Mischung aus Schmerz, Wasser und Tod war. Eine fast christliche Mischung, fand er.

Er selbst konnte ein kleines, bitteres Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als er mit ein wenig mehr Biss antwortete: „Nein, ich wollte nur sehen, ob du die Fähigkeit zu sprechen verloren hast.“

„Sparen wir uns die Energie“, entgegnete Hannibal, sein Daumen streifte wie zufällig über die freie Haut seines Halses, welche Chiyohs Mantel ungeschützt ließ.

Energie sparen, ja. Aber er spürte es, dass sie dringend reden mussten.

______

I was a heavy heart to carry  
My feet dragged across the ground  
And he took me to the river  
Where he slowly let me drown  
Florence + The Machine - Heavy In Your Arms


	2. Pale White Horse

Schwärze umgab Will. Es war angenehm, er trieb gemächlich vor sich hin. Lange hatte er sich nicht so friedlich gefühlt. Irgendwo rieselte leise Regen gegen eine Scheibe.  
Er ließ sich von dem Geräusch einlullen… zu sehr, wie er feststellen musste. Sein Körper wurde schwer, jeglicher Schmerz trieb von ihm wie Tinte in Wasser… oder war es Blut?  
Er sank tief.

Still atmete er die schwere Schwärze, ließ ihr Eis seinen Körper füllen. Wie dunkles Mark floss sie in und aus ihm. Er war sie.  
Bevor er sich ganz der Betäubung hingab, erweckte ein hohles Geräusch seinen Geist und er hob den Kopf; es war langsam, als würden unsichtbare Fäden seine Bewegungen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ziehen.  
Seine Augen, wie schlecht festgeleimt, hoben sich gen Himmel, als er Tropfen durch seine Haare auf seine Kopfhaut fallen spürte. Seine Wirbelsäule knarzte, als er seinen Hals überstreckte, um sein Gesicht dem Regen zu präsentieren.  
Die Kälte des Holzes unter ihm sickerte durch seine nasse Kleidung, die Wellen rauschten um ihn. Wo war sein Segel? Alles über ihm war Grau.

Wieder klickte das hohle Geräusch über das Holz. Schritte, die näher kamen. Schwarzes Fell, Federn und Geweihe füllten seinen Geist, doch als er seinen Blick wieder über das Schiff lenken konnte, herrschte Leere.  
Nur er, die See und das Schiff. Lange sah er zu, wie die Wellen sich hoben und senkten, mit jedem Schlag gegen das Schiff wurden sie größer, mit jedem Schlag hörte er die Schritte deutlicher.

Kalte Gischt benebelte sein Haar, trübte seine Augen, darauf folgte das Wasser. Es stand ihm bis zum Kiefer, glitt wie kalte Seide vorbei an seinen Narben und war so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie es aufgetaucht war.  
Dann spürte er es. Atem, kalt gegen die Nässe seines Gesichts. Der Geschmack von Eisen tropfte auf seine Zunge, breitete sich in seinem Mund aus, lockte nach mehr. Die Luft um ihn roch süß, moderig, wie die letzten Tage des Herbstes, in der die Welt nur noch wartete, dass der Schnee sich wie ein Leichentuch über sie legte.

Die Trübung seiner Augen wegblinzelnd streckte er die Hand aus; versuchte zu erkennen, wer ihn aufsuchte. Seine Finger glitten über nasses Fell, blass und gelblich weiß. Leben pulsierte unter seiner Haut und den Haaren, doch es war… kalt. Gestohlen.  
Als er seine Hand zurückzog, lag ein scharlachroter Film über ihr, warm und klebrig.  
Er richtete den Blick auf den Kopf des Pferdes, als dieses ihn hob und seinen Hals aus seiner Reichweite zog. Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen blickten zurück in seine, eine Vertrautheit stand darin. Er kannte diese Augen.  
Ein leises Schnauben ließ die Nüstern des Pferdes beben, es senkte den Kopf - ließ wieder zu, dass Wills Hand über sein Fell wanderte.

„Wo ist dein Reiter?“, flüsterte er.  
Die nächste Welle peitschte ihn von seinem Boot. Schwärze umgab ihn erneut. Er war wieder bereit, abzusinken, sich in der Dunkelheit aufzulösen.

Nun umschlang etwas seinen Knöchel, zog ihn tiefer. Wie eine Eisenkugel… Weswegen musste er ertrinken?  
Kein Eisen. Eine Hand löste sich von seinem Knöchel, zwei Hände wanderten seine Waden nach oben, bekamen seine Knie zu greifen, dann seine Oberschenkel, dann seine Hüfte. Eine ruckartige Bewegung zog ihn in die Tiefe. Er ließ sich sinken.  
Wills Augen senkten sich, erkannten, was sein Unterbewusstsein vor seinem Gehirn registriert hatte. Hannibal. Ohne sein Zutun schlossen sich seine Hände um seinen Nacken, die bernsteinfarbenen Augen bohrten sich erbarmungslos in seine.

Schwarzes Mark stieg wie Magma aus der Tiefe, überzog sie wie das Blut des Pferdes Wills Hand. Er gab sich hin. Den Kopf legte er in den Nacken, betrachtete einen Moment die dunkle Wasseroberfläche und schloss final die Lider… Endlich.  
Der Gedanke, dieses Mark über die Welt zu schütten, wie ein Ölleck, in das man ein Streichholz warf, erfüllte ihn mit Befriedigung. Möge die ganze Welt darin versinken und brennen - die Asche sein, aus der sie widergeboren würden.

„Will.“

Wie in kaltes Wasser getunkt schrak er auf und schnappte nach Luft, als er seinen Namen hörte. Es war dunkel, der Boden wippte langsam unter ihm. Langsam kroch der saure Schmerz von Hämatomen, Schnitten, Stichen, Prellungen und Muskelkater in seinen Körper.  
Der Geruch von Eisen hing schwer in der Luft. Es schien sich wohl nicht mehr zu verflüchtigen.

Er registrierte einen Moment seine Umgebung: die kleine Kabine auf dem Segelschiff, auf das sie mit letzter Kraft gekrochen waren. Und Will hatte noch mehr aufgebraucht, um es in Gang zu setzen und auf Kurs zu bringen. Er war am winzigen, an der Wand befestigten Tisch eingenickt. Ein praktikables Exemplar mit Holzoptik aus Vinyl, einer den man aus dem Weg klappen konnte.  
Zwei Augen fixierten ihn aus der Dunkelheit.

Als Hannibal ihn als wach genug einschätzte, setzte er wieder an: „Du hattest einen Alptraum.“  
Will seufzte still und ließ sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit, drückte stattdessen die Schultern gegen das etwas zu weiche Polster des Stuhls, welchen er als seinen Schlafplatz auserkoren hatte, um seinen Rücken zumindest für einen Moment zu entlasten.

„Nennen wir es einen Traum.“  
Die hellen Augen bohrten sich weiter in Wills Gestalt, er wartete auf eine weitere Ausführung. Hannibal ließ die Stille walten, wollte ihn dazu bringen, sie irgendwie zu füllen. Billige Taktik.  
Will verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, immer noch in das durchlöcherte Untershirt gekleidet, getauft von Wasser und Blut. Er ließ den Blick über die Kabine schweifen und wandte den Blick von Hannibal ab, um zu deuten, dass diese Unterhaltung gelaufen war. Er musste es nicht wissen.

Sein Blick blieb an einem zerknitterten Tuch, welches halb aus dem Waschbecken der behelfsmäßigen Küchenzeile heraushing, stecken. Obwohl es dunkel war konnte er die schlecht ausgewaschene rote Färbung erkennen. Der Blick schnappte zurück zu Hannibal... der trug neue Kleidung.

„Du bist aufgestanden“, stellte er mit demselben nonchalanten Ton fest, welchen Hannibal zuvor verwendet hatte.  
„Du hast geschlafen und ich brauchte eine Drainage“, konterte es aus der halben Finsternis, er sah wie Hannibal sich auf seinen Ellenbogen aufrichtete; seine Konturen schienen, als würde er fast unterbewusst eine Hand über seine Wunde legen.  
Es erinnerte Will an ein Bild eines Löwen, zurückgezogen in seine Höhle. Oder an eine griechische Statue eines armen Bastards, dessen Leber jeden Tag von einem Adler gefressen wurde. Zumindest gab ihm sein ausgelaugtes Gehirn gerade die Impression, obwohl er keinen Namen dazu wusste.

Still erwiderten sie für einen Moment ihre Blicke, sichtlich planend, als würden sie sich durch ein Minenfeld tasten.  
„Nun, dann weck mich das nächste Mal“, knirschte Will schlussendlich. Er war müde und schwach. Er wollte nicht überlegen was er sagte, das hatte er schon sein ganzes Leben lang.

Er erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und drehte sich zu der Tasche, welche direkt neben der Tür zu Deck platziert war. Er hatte sie kurz registriert, als er zu Anfang ihrer Reise Hannibal ins Bett geschleift hatte. Seine Haut brannte und juckte unter seiner klammen Kleidung, als wollte sie sie abstoßen und mit jeder Sekunde schien es ihm umso bewusster zu werden.  
Beinahe freudig ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen und öffnete flink die Tasche. Ein heißer, heller Blitz fuhr durch seine Schulter. Zu flink.

Verärgert legte er die Hand über den Verband der Wunde, als wäre sie ein schreiender Mund, den er schließen könnte.  
In der Tasche fand er genug Kleidung, um ihn komplett neu einzukleiden, abgesehen von den Schuhen. Ein Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Seite verriet ihm aber, dass er sie in Halb-Trance von sich geworfen hatte.  
Besonders eilig hatte er es nur mit dem Pullover, ein dunkelroter, weicher, der ihn sofort dazu verleitete, sich das zerfetzte Top an Ort und Stelle auszuziehen. Er erinnerte sich vage, ihn irgendwann gesehen zu haben.  
Wo? War eigentlich auch egal.

Er merkte, wie eine Anspannung von ihm rutschte, als der bissige Stoff von seiner Haut entfernt war.  
Erleichtert schälte er sich weiter aus seiner restlichen Kleidung, bis die letzten Überbleibsel von letzter Nacht nur noch ein hässlicher, miefender Haufen auf dem Boden waren.  
Nein, nicht wirklich. Er war noch übersät mit ihnen, innen und außen, egal ob er von neuer Kleidung bedeckt war oder nicht.  
Als er sich wieder umkehrte, bohrten sich Hannibals Augen wieder in seine.

„Prüde?“, schnarrte Will fast herausfordernd, im Geheimen eine Bitte, die Scharade einfach fallen zu lassen.  
„Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen habe, Will.“

Autsch.  
Was?  
Langsam blinzelnd erinnerte er sich an das Anwesen der Vergers und das Narkosemittel, und wie er zuhause in Wolf Trap wieder aufwachte, heil und in Kleidung, die er nicht mindestens die fünf vorigen Tage schon getragen hatte.  
Seine Hand wanderte an die dünne Narbe hinter der Kurve seines Kieferknochens, knapp unter seinem Ohr. Hannibal hatte sie gut genäht, doch er würde immer wissen, dass sie da war.

Seufzend nickte er die Antwort auf seine Herausforderung ab und war sich selbst nicht sicher, was er sich davon erwartet hatte.  
„Ich hoffe doch nicht, dass du planst, den Rest der Nacht auf diesem Stuhl zu verbringen.“

Es kostete Will viel Kraft, um nicht mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Dann wäre wohl auch der letzte, klägliche Rest seines hinteren Backenzahns herausgebrochen. Den würde er sich ziehen müssen, wenn er wieder bei Kräften war.  
Demonstrativ überquerte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen und setzte sich auf das schmale Bett in der hinteren Nische der Kabine.

„Dann bleibe ich hier.“

„Wenn dir das beliebt.“

Das war doch ganz genau was er wollte.  
Hannibal war geübt darin, seine Gesichtszüge glaubhaft zu kontrollieren, aber jeder, der nicht an Gesichtslähmung litt, zeigte doch ab und an Mikroexpressionen. Welche einer von ihnen ausgebildet wurde zu erkennen und der andere nicht so gut unter Kontrolle hatte, wie er dachte.

Will lehnte sich zurück an die Wände der Schlafnische und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. In den letzten Ecken seines Gehirns war es noch nicht recht angekommen, dass sie auf einer Reise ohne Rückweg waren.  
Obwohl diese Tatsache vor ihrem Fall von der Klippe wochenlang auf ihn zu rauschte. Er wusste genau, dass es darauf hinauslaufen würde. Dass er mit ihm gehen würde, würde er ihn darum bitten.  
Mit einem Seufzen öffnete er wieder die Augen und lehnte den Kopf an das kühle, glatte Holz, welches die Nische auskleidete.

„Erzählst du mir von deinem Traum?“  
Ein aufmerksamer Ausdruck stand in Hannibals Augen, als er ihm die Frage stellte. Ein Lächeln zog an Wills Mundwinkeln. Wie angenehm, an diesem Abend noch eine Frage aus seinem Mund zu hören, anstatt einer provozierenden Feststellung oder Forderung.

„Ich denke nicht“, gab er zurück und erkannte wie kleine Muskeln in Hannibals Augenbrauen gegeneinander arbeiteten, um seinen unzufriedenen Ausdruck zu verstecken. „Zumindest nicht, bis ich weiß, was ich mir selbst damit sagen will.“  
Das schien zumindest ausreichend zu sein, Hannibal neigte den Kopf in Bestätigung.

Einen weiteren, langen, stillen Moment betrachteten sie sich. Es gäbe so viele Dinge, über die sie sprechen könnten, doch jegliche Fragen waren die Nacht an der Klippe beantwortet worden.

„Dein Gesicht… ist nicht ganz, wie ich es in Erinnerung habe“, stellte Will fest, einen weiteren Zug an seinen Mundwinkel. „Jetzt, da ich dich so sehe.“

Hannibal schwieg einen langen Augenblick, als würde er seine Worte abwägen; wie immer öffnete er einen Sekundenbruchteil still die Lippen, bevor er anfing zu sprechen.  
„Traumatische Situationen, welche man mit anderen Menschen teilt, lassen diese meist in einem neuen Licht erscheinen. Oft ist man danach enger an diese Menschen gebunden“, erklärte er, dieses Mal war es an Will, von den Worten seines Gegenübers nicht zufrieden gestellt zu werden. Er selbst spürte seinen Mund unwillig zucken.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich dich in einem anderen Licht sehe, Hannibal“, entgegnete Will, den Stich von Unzufriedenheit in seiner Seite spürend. „Ich wusste, was – wer du bist, vor… diesem speziellen traumatischen Geschehnis.“  
Er richtete den Blick auf Hannibals Gesicht und versuchte selbst zu erkennen, was er meinte.  
„Ich sehe dich… klarer. Du hast keine… Patina mehr.“

Still nahm Will den Denkprozess im Kopf seines Gegenübers wahr, wartete ob dieser sich bestätigt oder weggestoßen fühlen würde.  
„Was hast du aus der Patina rekonstruiert, Will?“, tönte die ruhige Gegenfrage aus der Dunkelheit.  
Will schnaubte amüsiert und brach den Blickkontakt, um auf seine eigenen, zerkratzten Hände zu sehen. Einen Moment dachte er sich, dass sie sicher irgendwo unter Hannibals Kleidung eine Spur hinterlassen hätten, als er Angst hatte, ihn jemals wieder loszulassen.

Er entschloss sich, wieder den Kopf zu heben. Ein zufriedenes Funkeln in Hannibals Blick verriet ihm, dass er die gewechselten Worte an der Klippe durch seinen Herzstillstand nicht vergessen hatte. Er wollte es nur erneut hören.  
Langsam ebbte das Adrenalin, welches durch den Traum in Will aufgewirbelt wurde, ab und eine schläfrige Kälte kroch durch seine Füße in seine Beine.

„Ich glaube uns beiden ist aufgefallen, dass es weitaus… befriedigender ist, wenn wir miteinander… töten, als wenn du es allein tust, nur um mich bluten zu lassen.“  
Er mühte sich nicht, den Stich in seiner Stimme zu verstecken und betrachtete, wie nur für einen Moment Hannibals Augen über den Raum tanzten, die Aufmerksamkeit schien verloren.

„Ich habe keinen Grund mehr dich bluten zu lassen und du keinen mehr, zu bluten, wenn du es nicht mehr wünschst…“, richtete er wieder die Worte an Will und stützte sich auf seine Hände, um sich über die Matratze zu hieven und neben sich ein wenig mehr Platz zu machen. „Setz dich zu mir, bitte.“

Will stieß sich langsam von der Wand ab und folgte der Bitte schweigend; bemerkte die Wärme, welche Hannibal ausstrahlen zu schien, erst mit einem angenehmen Gefühl. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis sich eine kleine Stimme aus seinem Unterbewusstsein erhob, welche ihn auf seine mögliche Infektion oder ein Fieber hinwies. Eine Frage verkniff er sich. Er würde selbst wissen, wann er Hilfe bräuchte und wann nicht.

Als hätte er seine Gedanken erkannt, sah Hannibal bedeutungsvoll zu dem kleinen Gewürzegal über dem Waschbecken, in dem ein paar orange-getönte Dosen aufgereiht waren, als wären sie gefüllt mit Pfeffer und Paprika.  
„Du solltest vorbeugend Antibiotika nehmen“, erklärte er Will sein Ansinnen, der Angesprochene neigte langsam den Kopf. Er glaubte nicht, dass ihn sein Körper freiwillig diese paar Meter tragen würden. Noch war es kein Notfall.

„Du hättest mich wecken sollen, anstatt das Schiff häuslich zu machen“, schnaubte Will amüsiert. „Wenn du dich zusammenflicken müsstest oder noch schlimmer, ich dich, dann haben wir ein Problem.“  
Ein kleines, ehrliches Lächeln umspielte Hannibals Lippen ehe er leise antwortete: „Du sahst aus als hättest du es bitter nötig. Ich wecke dich das nächste Mal, versprochen.“

Wie ein Friedensangebot hob er die rechte Hand zwischen ihnen, einen Moment zögerte Will, legte ihm dann doch die eigene Hand hinein und umgriff sie leicht.  
Gemeinsam fielen ihre Hände zurück auf die Matratze, welche von ihren Körpern erwärmt wurde. Still gewöhnten sie sich an den Kontakt, lange erwartet oder nicht. In drei Jahren hatte sich so viel verändert, als wären sie nur eine Woche getrennt gewesen.

Wieder von der Erschöpfung überwältigt, schloss Will die Augen, lies langsam seinen Kopf sinken, bis dieser auf einer Oberfläche auflag. Warm, fest, der Geruch nach Salz und Wunden… Hannibals Schulter. Fast natürlich fand er seinen Weg dorthin, zurücktransportiert in die Nacht zuvor.

Während er dachte, dass Hannibal seine Patina verloren hatte, seine richtige Farbe zeigte, fühlte er sich langsam, als wäre er eine Wand, von der gewaltsam eine Gipsschicht gesprengt wurde, um das alte, originale Muster zu entblößen. Roh, nackt, verletzlich und ehrlich. Und es gab so wenig, was er dagegen tun konnte.

„Will?“, tönte sein Name wieder durch die Dunkelheit, wieder einmal öffnete er die Augen, um darauf zu reagieren. Dieses Mal war es wohl eher die Frage, ob er eingeschlafen war.  
„Ja?“  
„Ich weiß, warum du es getan hast. Ich verzeihe dir.“

Will stierte stumm an die ihnen gegenüberliegende Wand, sinnierte einen Moment über Hannibals Worte und seine eigene Gemütslage. Das war eigentlich das Letzte, das er hören wollte.  
Tief seufzte er und schloss wieder die Augen. Gleichzeitig sprechen und sehen war zu anstrengend.

„Es war eine Impulshandlung… Ein Ultimatum an mich selbst und… das letzte Aufbäumen des rechtschaffenen Mannes in mir“, erklärte er sich, die Dunkelheit hinter seinen Augenlidern genießend. „Er wollte seinen letzten Atem aufgeben, um die Welt vor uns zu schützen.“

Eine lange Stille schwebte wie Schnee durch den Raum – so lange, dass Will sich schon Sorgen machte, Hannibal wäre spontan ohnmächtig geworden, doch dagegen sprach die Spannung, die immer noch in seinem Körper war.  
„Ist nun die Luft des Rechtschaffenen zur Neige gegangen, und du hast dir aus deinem Ultimatum unser Leben gewonnen?“  
Ein amüsiertes Schnauben senkte Wills Brust, als er seine Frage beantwortete und sich die Worte langsam auf der Zunge zergehen ließ: „Simpler Darwinismus.“

Will sah Hannibals Gesichtsausdruck nicht, aber er schloss aus seinem Schweigen, dass er sich mit diesen Informationen abgespeist sah.

„Kuba…“, murmelte Will, als er sich an die knappen Worte erinnerte, welche Sie vor einigen Stunden an Bord des Schiffs gewechselt hatten. „Was finden wir dort?“  
„Ein Safe-House, vorerst“, erklärte Hannibal ihm. Er bemerkte, wie auch seine Stimme leise und rau von Erschöpfung wurde, er selbst musste sich mühen, Hannibals Worte verarbeiten zu können, anstatt seine Töne nur durch seinen Kopf kreisen zu lassen. „Dann, einen Weg weiter.“  
„Wohin?“  
Er spürte Hannibals Stimme irgendwo hinter seinem Brustbein vibrieren, als er in den Schlaf abdriftete. Er wusste es nicht, Will würde es erfahren, wenn der Plan eine weitere Richtung eingeschlagen hatte.

Das nächste Mal wachte er auf, als sich neben ihm etwas regte. Die Gräue des frühen Morgens sickerte durch die kleinen Fenster, doch es war eigentlich angenehm warm. Will war auf dem Rücken positioniert, wie er generell schlief. Momentan war er dankbar dafür, dass das nicht seine Schulter noch weiter belasten würde.  
Im Gegensatz zu Hannibal, welcher ihm im Schlaf seinen Rücken zugewandt hatte, auf seiner rechten Seite lag und so auch auf seiner Wunde.

Eigentlich war er daran gewohnt, neben jedem zu schlafen, bemerkte er für einen Moment. Hinter seinem geistigen Auge tauchten Molly und Wallie auf, ehe er den Gedanken zurückdrängen konnte. Er konnte nicht mehr zurück, nun war es wichtiger sich auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren.

Als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt zog Will den Arm unter der Decke hervor und legte die Hand an die Schulter des Schlafenden.

„Hannibal.“  
Desorientiert hob dieser den Kopf und schien seine Umgebung erst recht zu erkennen, als sein Blick auf ihn fiel.  
„Du liegst auf deiner Wunde.“

Missbilligend über seine eigene unbewusste Bewegung zuckten Hannibals Augenbrauen, er legte sich sogleich wieder auf seine unverletzte Seite.  
„Danke dir.“

Still lagen sie sich gegenüber, eigentlich wach, aber halb schlafend aufgrund ihrer Wunden; unschlüssig. Es war keineswegs unangenehm, es fühlte sich richtig an, nur… ungewohnt. Der Regen prasselte weiter leise an ihre Fenster, bemerkte Will, als sein Gegenüber die Hand hob, um die Narbe an seiner Stirn zu berühren.

„Das wäre die dümmste Idee deines Lebens gewesen“, murmelte Will und betrachtete den dunklen, grauen Stoff von Hannibals Ärmel, der wenige Millimeter vor seiner Nase schwebte.

„Ich hatte ebenfalls meine Zweifel“, hörte er Hannibal schmunzeln. Er sprach es nicht aus, aber Will war es bewusst, dass er sich bewusst Zeit ließ, damals vor so vielen Jahren. Bis jemand kam, die Polizei oder im wirklichen Fall, Vergers Männer. Wie so oft wollte er ihn töten, dafür, dass er Schlamm in seinem friedlichen Teich aufwirbelte und dann keine Gegenleistung lieferte, aber er brachte es nicht über sich.

„War das dein Ultimatum? Dein… darwinistischer Moment?“, fragte Will nach der abgeschlossenen Überlegung.  
Hannibals Hand wanderte zu seiner Wange, zu der Narbe, welche zwischen Wills Kiefer und der Matratze versteckt war.

„Ich denke, du kennst die Antwort.“

______

Down they fell like the children of Eden  
Down they fell like the tower  
As the land relinquished her ghost  
The Oh Hellos - Pale White Horse 


	3. Big God

Die Tage an Deck des Segelboots schmolzen ineinander über. Will wusste nicht, ob sie vier Tage oder vier Wochen auf See waren.  
Die Stimmung war still, fürs erste beruhigt. Er wusste, dass er das den Umständen zu danken hatte. Die dritte Nacht war er schweißgetränkt aufgewacht, wie zu oft, doch dieses Mal war es nicht sein eigener Verdienst. Wie er vermutet hatte, brodelte langsam eine Sepsis in Hannibals abdominaler Wunde; er strahlte eine kränkliche Hitze ab. Will fühlte sie wie erstickende Arme um sich, wie Hände um seinen Hals, schnürten ihm die Luft ab.

Eilig befreite er sich aus den nassen Stoffen des Bettes und nahm nun erleichtert wahr, wie die kühle Luft der Kabine dem Film auf seiner Haut einen Kälteschock verpasste. Der andere Mann regte sich nicht; zu tief im Schlaf.

Barfuß schlich Will über den glatten PVC-Boden, hinüber zur Küchenzeile. Eine orange Pillendose war dort platziert wie ein Leuchtturm, hell und glänzend in der Dunkelheit. Er ließ seine Hand einige Zentimeter über dem Plastik schweben, ließ den Gedanken sitzen. Er könnte ihn wecken. Könnte.

Je länger er seine Gedanken kreisen ließ, desto mehr bemerkte er den Durst, der ihn plagte. Statt nach der Dose zu greifen, nahm er sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Pulk, welchen er in der Ecke der Theke gestapelt hatte, nur um etwas zu tun zu haben. Leise knackten die Plastikbändchen, die den Deckel mit der Flasche verbanden, er hörte Hannibal lange und tief ausatmen.

Als würde er selbst im Schlaf merken, dass er aus der Flasche trank wie ein Barbar.

Still lehnte Will sich gegen den Tisch und betrachtete den Schlafenden. Ehe er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, tauchte Bedelia vor seinem inneren Auge auf, wie sie ihn fragte, was er tun würde, fände er einen verletzten Vogel am Straßenrand.  
Bitter presste er die Lippen zusammen und schraubte den Deckel der Flasche zu. Macht war ein so berauschendes Gift, aber er wusste besser, als sich darin zu verlieren; dafür einen Pakt aufzugeben und somit zumindest der Anfang eines Lebens.  
Auf leisen Sohlen kehrte er zurück zur Theke, stellte seine Flasche ab und nahm die orange Dose an sich. Sanft klackerten die Tabletten, als er wieder zum Bett lief.

Nun war ihm kalt.  
Den Drang bekämpfend, wieder unter die Decke zu kriechen, wie unangenehm es auch sein möge, und kniete sich auf die Matratze. Wieder einmal berührte er stumm Hannibals Schulter, sodass er aufwachen musste.  
Die sonst so klaren, aufmerksamen Augen, blickten ihn schlaftrunken und glasig an, einen Moment stand ehrliche Verwirrung darin.  
„Ich denke es würde nicht schaden, wenn du mehr nimmst“, gab Will leise zu verstehen, hob seine Hand mit der orangefarbenen Dose voller Antibiotika. Langsam setzte Hannibal sich auf… wohl eher schob er sich mit den Armen in eine sitzende Position, um die Bauchmuskulatur nicht zu beanspruchen.

Einen Moment schien er darüber zu sinnieren, ob es angemessen wäre, nochmal eine Tablette zu nehmen, stimmte ihm dann aber doch zu: „Du hast recht.“  
Die Dose tauschte Hände, kalt zu fiebrig warm.  
Hannibal schluckte sie ohne Wasser. Barbar.

Will erhob sich wieder von der Matratze, schnappte sich den Saum ihrer Decke und zog sie von Hannibals Beinen. Er konnte sich sein Grinsen über dessen ungewollte, empörte Gesichtsentgleisung kaum verkneifen.  
„Kühlt dich ab“, verkündete er, als er die Decke umgedreht auf ihm platzierte und wieder aufs Bett kletterte. Zwar fror er nun auch eine Weile und bekam auch keine Antwort, aber es würde seinem Fieber guttun.  
Still stellte Hannibal die Dose auf dem kleinen Sims ab, der die Schlafnische zur Wand abgrenzte. Aus seiner liegenden Position beobachtete Will, wie er die Hand über seine Wunde legte und sich mühte, sich ebenso hinzulegen.

Schulter an Schulter liegend spürte Will wieder, wie seine Wärme auf ihn überkroch. Mit dem Blick zur Decke gerichtet ließ er seine Hand über das Laken wandern, bis seine Fingerspitzen auf die weiche Haut eines Unterarms stießen. Er konnte sein Blut unter seinen Händen kochen spüren.

Langsam schlich er die Hand in seine – Haut; eine lange, wulstige Narbe; Hand. Er wollte sich selbst nicht fragen, warum er es tat. Warum er es wollte, brauchte.  
Er wusste es.

Will spürte den Druck von Hannibals Fingern, wieder ließ er den Kopf an seine Schulter sinken, dann spürte er den Druck einer Wange auf seinem Scheitel. Wieder bröckelten Schichten von Wills Fassade.  
Einsamkeit war ein bissiges Tier, welches Will meistens gut eingepfercht hielt. Doch ab und zu nagte es seine Gitterstäbe durch, hungrig, nicht zufrieden mit den Substitutionen die Will ihr gab. Sie wollte ihre Zähne einfach in das nächstbeste Stückchen Nähe treiben, egal, was die Konsequenzen waren.

Er konnte besser mit Macht umgehen als mit Einsamkeit, stellte er fest.

Sobald sich sein Kopf bewegte, gab Hannibal ihm wieder Platz. Will manövrierte sich auf seine Seite, ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
Fast suchte Will nach seinem Spiegelbild, wollte erkennen, wie er selbst aussah. Oder wie er in Hannibals Blick aussah. Ob die Einsamkeit in sein Gesicht gekrochen war und die Zähne bleckte. Wie hungrig er aussah.  
Beinahe zu schnell überbrückte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen, schlängelte den Arm unter Hannibals hindurch und gab seinem Ellenbogen einen kleinen Schub, um dessen Arm über sich zu drapieren. Still trafen sich ihre Blicke, Will spürte einen Puls von Adrenalin hinter seinem Brustbein. Reine Neugier traf ihm entgegen.

Nein, keine Neugierde. Sicherheit, ihn schon durchschaut zu haben; die Frage, wie lange er sich selbst im Zaum halten konnte. Eine Herausforderung. Tu es.

Als er sich in die angebrochene Umarmung lehnte, die Seite seines Gesichts an Hannibals warme Schulter legte, legte dieser beide Arme um ihn und zog ihn ein Stück näher. Zu nahe. Ein scharfer Blitz fuhr durch seine Schulter, murrend tat Will seinem Schmerz kund; unwillig sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen.  
Fast entschuldigend spürte er Fingerspitzen in seinem Nacken, dann in seinen Haaren. Einen Moment kämmten sie durch seine Locken, dann legten sich Hannibals Hand wie eine Stütze in die Verbindung zwischen Kopf und Hals.

„Wir sind nicht mehr einsam, Will. Das erste Mal.“  
„Und das letzte…“, antwortete er, seine Stimme rau der Stunde entsprechend. „Das weißt du, das weiß ich. Wir sind nicht wieder zusammengewachsen. Wir waren nie getrennt.“  
Seine Hand legte sich über die Stelle, an der er das weiche Polster von Hannibals Verband spüren konnte, ein Spiegel zu der Wunde in seiner Schulter. Finger wanderten langsam über seine Kopfhaut, er ließ es zu.

Schwarze Tinte bedeckte sie, wie ein Film. An den Traum von letzter Nacht erinnert schwieg Will, überließ Hannibal, ob er eine Antwort stellen würde. Weiter lag die Hand über seiner Wunde.

„Es als Wachstumsschmerz zu beschreiben, wäre unangebracht, findest du nicht?“, ertönte dann die Gegenfrage, abwesend und beschäftigt.  
Will konnte sein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, wohlwissend, dass er seinem Gegenüber nun eine Frage stellte, die er nur zu gern beantworten würde: „Als was würdest du es dann beschreiben?“

Zwei Sekunden lange herrschte Stille, mit der Zeit verknoteten die Finger sich in seinen Haaren.  
„Wie würdest du es nennen?“

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen seufzte Will: „Gut… Wie zwei… Magnete, die aufeinandertreffen.“

„Eine Entladung von Erleichterung…“, antwortete Hannibal. „Kehrt man einen von ihnen um, stoßen sie sich ab.“

„Du warst der Erste, der abgestoßen hat. Du mochtest nicht, wie ich dich habe fühlen lassen.“

„Dann warst du an der Reihe, dann wieder ich, dann wieder du. Simpler Ausgleich. Der Magnet wieder umgekehrt.“

„Simpel, ja“, schnaufte Will halb amüsiert. „Wie beschreibst du es?“

„Wir waren nie getrennt… Wie man nicht den Himmel von der Erde trennen kann. Es war ein Gewitter… ein Vulkanausbruch, der beide verletzt, nur um später klares Blau und fruchtbare Erde zu bringen.“

Will ließ diese Antwort ein wenig sacken, ließ sich von den Fingern zwischen seinen Haaren schleppend in den Schlaf locken.   
Zum ersten Mal die letzten Tage ließ er die Bilder der Vergangenheit in seinem Geist zu, simmerte in dunklen Stunden und großen, schwarzen Löchern, ab und zu blitzte ein gleißendes Licht auf: Vier Hände um den Hals eines jungen Mädchens; motorisch oder… verzweifelt, aber auf jeden Fall vergeblich das Blutbad aufhalten wollend, bis es auf ihre Knie traf und ihre Hosen tränkte.  
Ein geteilter Augenblick in einem zerstörten Büro, Erleichterung – Ich dachte du wärst tot.  
Hände in seinem Gesicht, er hörte sich selbst gegen etwas würgen, doch sein Körper hatte nicht die Kraft sich zu wehren. Eisenstäbe. Beverly.   
Rote Rache – Wein, Fleisch, aufgefachtes Feuer.  
Und es führte wieder zu Blut auf dem Küchenboden.

Still reckte Will den Kopf, sodass er selbst in Hannibals Gesicht sehen konnte, die Augen geschlossen – nicht wirklich entspannt, aber ruhig. Sich in Sicherheit wiegend.  
„Ich habe es aufgegeben, dich… abzustoßen, Hannibal“, flüsterte er, kaum hob er sich gegen die Geräusche der See ab. „Fang nicht damit an. Du… hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich nichts mehr zu verlieren habe als dich…“

Etwas änderte sich an Hannibals Ausdruck, wurde aufmerksamer, obwohl er seine Augen geschlossen hielt. Er konnte seinen Atem auf seinen Wangen spüren. Er ließ sich Zeit. Will spürte seine Finger in Hannibals Oberteil, darunter drückte sich das Gewebe seines Verbandes in seine Finger, prägten ein Muster die Haut.  
Er öffnete die Augen und erwiderte seinen festen Blick, hinter dem Bernstein ein interessiertes Funkeln.

„Wirst du es tun?“, sprach Hannibal nun, leise, einen Druck hinter der Stimme. Mit einem Zucken seiner Mundwinkel nahm Will das Unbehagen wahr.

„Nein“, antwortete er ihm.

„Dann habe ich auch keinen Grund.“

Mit der Antwort befriedigt löste Will die Hand aus dem Stoff, legte sie wieder auf seinen Rücken. Sein Kinn legte sich wie automatisch gegen sein Schlüsselbein.

„Wir haben einige Siegel gebrochen, ich möchte nicht, dass das siebte bricht“, fuhr Hannibal fort, die Lippen an seiner Stirn. „Ich würde es vorziehen, die Apokalypse weiter hinauszuzögern.“

„Bis wir satt sind?“, hakte Will nach, dieses Mal mit weniger Stich in seiner Stimme. „Bis es nichts mehr Interessantes gibt als die absolute Zerstörung?“

Eine sachte Bewegung und ein kaum hörbares Schnauben hoben Hannibals Brust. Amüsement. Er blieb in dieser Position verharren.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das je sein kannst…“

„Nach uns die Sintflut“, flüsterte Will durch seine Zähne, selbst nicht wissend, ob er von seinen Worten abgestoßen oder amüsiert war. Er wollte sich auch keine Gedanken machen.

„Wir sollten schlafen.“

Wie, um einen Schlusspunkt zu setzen, drückten sich Hannibals Lippen auf Wills Stirn, lange, verharrend.  
Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, schloss Will die Augen. Es war fast zu einfach, einzuschlafen.  
Diese Nacht träumte er von Feuer und Blut; von Haaren, die seine Wange streiften; von Händen in seinem Gesicht, auf seinem Hals, an seinen Zähnen; von seinem Namen, gesprochen von einer tiefen Stimme aus der erhitzten Dunkelheit.

Mühsam öffnete er die Augen, als er sich wieder wach im Bett wiederfand. Still hob sich Hannibals Brust im Tandem zu seiner, er schlief noch und war weiterhin unangenehm warm.  
Nur die kleinste Regung reichte, damit Will bemerkte, dass sich wieder der Schweiß auf seiner Brust und auf seinem Rücken gesammelt hatte, sein Arm taub und seine Beine unruhig waren.  
Sobald er ihre verknoteten Gliedmaßen voneinander löste, hob Hannibal für einen Moment alarmiert den Kopf. Er suchte zuerst den Raum ab und beäugte dann Will ergiebig, alles innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils.  
Erkennend öffnete er den Mund, um irgendwas vorzuschlagen, doch Will schüttelte knapp den Kopf. Das hatte er unter Kontrolle.

„Alles gut. Bleib liegen“, murmelte er, löste sich aus dem Bett und zog sich das durchnässte Shirt vom Leib. Erneut.  
Still griff er nach dem dunkelroten Pullover, welcher in der Tasche, die von der Tür neben ihr Bett gewandert war, ordentlich zusammengefaltet lag. Sobald er sich bückte, baute sich ein Druck auf seiner Schädeldecke auf, als hätte jemand seinen Kopf von Kinn bis Scheitel in einen Schraubstock geklemmt und zugedreht. Schwindel ließ sein Blickfeld verschwimmen.  
Er konnte es gut differenzieren – es war nicht die Migräne, die er sich in den letzten Jahren angeeignet hatte; ein spaltender Kopfschmerz, welcher der Linie der Narbe über seine Stirn folgte.  
Das war Fieber.

Einen Fluch unterdrückend hob er den Pullover auf und platzierte ihn neben Hannibal auf dem Bett, ging ein paar Schritte zu der Küchenzelle und griff nach dem Verbandskasten neben den Wasserflaschen, klemmte sich seine angebrochene mit bebenden Fingern unter den verletzten Arm, den er gerade für nichts anderes verwenden konnte.  
Er schmeckte die metallische Süße einer Entzündung oder das bitter-faulige Rückbleibsel von Eiter nicht, es konnte nicht die Wunde in seinem Gesicht sein. Schulter, definitiv.

Als er sich nur aufs Bett setzte und anfing, zitternd an seinem Verband zu pulen, setzte sich Hannibal auf. Fragend und besorgt lauerte seine Präsenz hinter ihm, er hob den Kopf als er seine kühle Hand auf seinem Rücken spürte. Gerade noch war sie warm gewesen.

„Lass es mich sehen“, verlangte er, seine Hand wanderte zu seiner gesunden Schulter und gab ihm dann Platz, sich zu ihm umzukehren.  
Nun auf dem Bett kniend löste Will das weiße Tape und die vier Lagen Kompressen von der Wunde, welche einen dunklen, wässrigen Rückstand zeigten. Er konnte die Entzündung schon riechen.  
Ein Blick darauf verriet ihm, dass die Haut um die Wunde prall war mit Wundflüssigkeit und in Farben schillerte, die ein Mensch nicht aufzeigen sollte. Vor allem violett und grün.

Hannibal löste die Wasserflasche unter seinem Arm, welche er schon vergessen hatte und gab sie ihm in die Hand, dann griff er nach den Antibiotika und stellte es vor ihm ab. Ehe er auch nur daran denken konnte, aufzustehen, stemmte Will die Hand gegen seine Schulter, das kalte Wasser schwappte im Plastik.

„Nein“, presste er fest hervor, gegen den Schwindel ankämpfend. „Was brauchst du?“

„Desinfektionsmittel. Skalpell. Weißt du, wo du es finden kannst?“

Mit einem knappen Nicken gab er ihm sein Ja zu verstehen, stemmte sich wieder auf die Beine und marschierte wieder zu der Theke. Dieses Mal musste er sich nicht bücken, denn die Utensilien, die Chiyoh nicht gebraucht hatte, hatte Hannibal in der ersten Nacht im Schrank untergebracht. Damit beladen kehrte er zurück und kniete sich zu ihm, die kalte Luft stach an seiner Haut.  
Hannibal hatte sich aufrecht an der Wand aufgesetzt und griff sofort nach den Kompressen, um einige mit dem Desinfektionsmittel zu tränken.

„Halte es unter die Wunde, bitte“, wies er ihn an. Will hörte die Packung eines Einmalskalpells rascheln. Er drehte rechtzeitig noch den Kopf, um zu sehen, wie er mit der blitzenden Klinge einen Knoten der Naht löste. Er spürte den Schnitt in dem geschwollenen Fleisch kaum, auch nicht, als die Mischung aus Blut und Wasser aus der Wunde floss.  
Einen Moment bohrten sich Hannibals Augen in seine.

„Versuch, nicht in die Wunde zu atmen“, schalt Hannibal ihn, ein schelmisches Funkeln stand in seinem Blick. Brav kehrte Will den Kopf ab, ehe er belustigt schnaubte.

„Bauen Sie gerne Spannungsumschwünge auf, um Kontrolle zu gewinnen, Doctor Lecter?“

„Stellen Sie unangebrachte Fragen, um die Basis meiner Kontrolle zu sprengen, Mister Graham?“

Als die Wunde mit weiteren, alkoholgetränkten Kompressen bedeckt war, kehrte Will ihm wieder den Blick zu, ein schwaches Grinsen auf den Lippen: „Ja.“

„Ja“, beantwortete Hannibal seine Frage. Seine Hände legten sich über die Stoffe um seine Wunde und begannen der geöffneten Naht entgegen zu drücken.

Wills gebrochener Zahn knirschte, als er den Kiefer verspannte, um sich gegen den Schmerz anzustemmen. Er spürte den Schmerz wie ein brennender Stab, hineingetrieben in seine Schulter, bis hin zu seinem Brustbein.  
Gegen das Gefühl atmend kniff er die Augen zusammen, konzentrierte sich. Auf den Schmerz oder auf das Atmen, oder auf die Hände auf seiner Schulter? Vielleicht alles auf einmal. Er hatte sich lange nicht so lebendig gefühlt. Solange nur dieser Schmerz die graue Taubheit füllte, war es ihm recht.

Seine Augen flatterten wieder auf, als der Druck sich von seiner Wunde entfernte. Will beobachtete, wie ruhige Finger die Kompressen von der Haut sammelten, deren gereizte Nerven ihm immer noch plagten.  
Er fühlte sich von Schmerz und Schwindel wieder benebelt, ein metallisch-salziger Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Iod.  
Kurz darauf berührte etwas kaltes, Schleimiges seine Schulter, halblaut tat er seinem Unwillen kund. Eine Hand strich flüchtig über seine gesunde Wange, ehe sie sich wieder daran machte, die Wunde zu verbinden.  
Sein Kopf würde bald platzen. Es war viel zu kalt.

„Will?“

Hannibals Stimme zog ihn aus dem Halbbewusstsein, welches er ungewollt betreten hatte, und er gab sich Mühe, ihn so aufmerksam wie möglich anzusehen.

„Versuche noch einen Moment bei mir zu bleiben.“

Mit diesen Worten bekam er die Flasche wieder in die Hand, nach einem weiteren prüfenden Blick auf ihn gab ihm Hannibal zwei Tabletten in die Hand.  
Vom vorherigen Durst nichts mehr zu merken würgte er das stechend kalte Wasser mit den künstlich bitteren Tabletten herunter, den Nachgeschmack im Rachen.  
Mit ein wenig weiterer Anstrengung würmte er sich in den Pullover, dankbar über die spärliche Wärme, aber entnervt von seinen schmerzenden Rückenmuskeln. Still und abwartend saß Hannibal ihm gegenüber, Wills Aufmerksamkeit wurde von den Überbleibseln ihrer Aktion auf sich gezogen.  
Faul hob er die Brauen, fast erwartend, dass Hannibal es erneut versuchen würde, aus dem Bett zu entkommen und mit seinem Sturkopf und seiner Wunde durch die Kabine zu marschieren, doch der faltete demonstrativ die Hände in seinem Schoß.

„Nur zu, Will.“

Halb frustriert, halb überrascht schnaubte dieser, ohne Antwort begann er die Packungsschnipsel und Kompressen in einer Hand zu sammeln. Hannibal reichte ihm das Skalpell, welches er mit der Klinge auf einem Häufchen Verbandsmaterial gelagert hatte, um das Bett nicht zu beschädigen. Will spürte auf dem körnigen, leichten Plastik noch den Geist seiner Wärme.  
Mit der Klinge von sich weghaltend stemmte er sich vom Bett und marschierte in die Küchenzelle, um dort alles zu entsorgen, bis auf das Skalpell. Nachdenklich legte er es auf die Theke, hörte die Geräusche des Bettes, als Hannibal sich wieder hinlegte.  
Er griff wieder danach, zog eine Tasse aus dem Schränkchen über der Theke und platzierte es mit der Spitze nach unten darin. Nicht erfinderisch, aber besser als der Müll.

Schwankend tappte er zurück in die Wärme des Bettes, der Schraubstock um seinen Kopf wurde mit jedem Schritt enger. Er fühlte sich bleich, ausgewaschen und geschwollen, als wäre er nur ein Fortsatz seiner Wunde.  
Wieder legte er sich auf seine Seite, doch dieses Mal konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden, irgendetwas zu sagen. Ein Arm schlang sich um seine Mitte und zog ihn behutsam näher, an mehr konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Er blieb einige Zeit im Bett und selbst als sie sich ihrem Ziel näherten, passierte für ihn alles wie in einem traumgleichen Zustand.  
Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf wusste er, er konnte sich keinen Fehler leisten, vor allem nicht in diesem Zustand. Doch aktiv nahm er kaum einen Gedanken wahr.

Es war warm und kurz vor Sonnenuntergang, als sie anlegten. Will hatte in der Schule gut und schnell Spanisch gelernt, doch heute erreichten ihn nur aufgebrachte, schnelle Worte zweier Männer an einem kleinen Hafen, deren Bedeutung irgendwo in seinen Hirnwindungen versickerte.

Sich halb an Hannibal festhaltend, halb ihn stützend, überließ er ihm die Diskussion, welche schlussendlich in einem gezückten Portmonee und Bargeld endete. Still ließ er die Impression eines… sehr verschwommenen, grünen Dickicht auf sich wirken, welches einen Fußmarsch hinter der Anlegestelle lag. Angestrengt blinzelte er, ohne Brille in die Ferne zu sehen lockte seinen brechenden Kopfschmerz wieder hervor.

Seine Hand verengte sich um die Träger der Tasche, in die er einfach achtlos alles geworfen hatte, was er erwischen konnte.  
Schweigend und schrecklich langsam bahnten sie sich durch die unterschiedlichsten Menschen einen Weg von der Anlegestelle hin zur Straße. Zum Glück waren sie auch nicht mitten im Nirgendwo, ein Taxi war schnell besorgt. Er schnappte den Namen „Santa Cruz del Norte“ auf. Hannibal nannte dem Fahrer eine Adresse, als er zuerst Will, dann sich selbst in das recht kleine Gefährt bugsiert hatte.

„Wohin bringst du uns?“, fragte Will leise und spürte sein eigenes Herz hinter seinen Rippen gegen Wunden, Infektion und Hitze gleichzeitig ankämpfen. Ihm wurde schlecht.

„Havanna“, war die ruhige Antwort.

Will lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Scheibe des Autos, um Abkühlung zu bekommen und schloss seine Augen. Was für ihn wie einen Moment schien, war wohl etwa eine Stunde gewesen. Eine Hand an seinem Oberarm weckte ihn wieder.  
Leise ratterte der Motor und der Taxifahrer zählte stumm durch die Scheine Bargeld, die Hannibal ihm wohl überlassen hatte.

Er reichte ihm trotz seiner Wunde eine Hand, um ihm aus dem Auto zu helfen. Die Luft hatte sich um einiges abgekühlt und der Himmel war in ein blasses Orange getüncht, stellte er stumm fest, als er den Anblick des Hauses in sich einzog.  
Alt, imposant. Ein protzendes Haus aus der Kolonialzeit, an die jemand im vergangenen Jahrhundert um die Fenster und Türen beinahe spielerisch Alterationen aus dem Jugendstil angebracht hatte.

Instinktiv legten sich ihre Arme um ihre geschundenen, kranken Körper, um sich gegenseitig über den Weg zum Haus zu bewegen, zur Tür, über die Schwelle. Mit Genugtuung ließ Will die Schläfe an Hannibals Schulter fallen. Endlich.  
Im Gerippe eines Raumes, welches wohl ein Salon gewesen war, fielen ihre Taschen dumpf zu Boden. Will konnte ein leises Lächeln nicht verhindern, seine Hand wanderte zu seiner Stirn, um die Anspannung daraus zu kneten.  
Ohne seine Stütze auf und für Hannibal aufzugeben, löste er sich von seiner Seite, umfasste seine Unterarme und stellte sich vor ihn, um ihn anzusehen.

„Wie… wie viele solcher Häuser hast du?“, fragte er ruhig, seiner Verblüffung aber keinen Filter gebend.

„Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du die genaue Anzahl nicht weißt. Wir haben genug“, antwortete Hannibal, ein kleines, ehrliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Seine Hand löste sich von Wills Unterarm, legte sich so an die Seite seines Halses, damit er mit dem Daumen über seine Gesunde Wange streicheln konnte.  
Stille.

Er musste nichts sagen, Will sah es. Dankbarkeit, Erleichterung, Erschöpfung und… mehr.  
Tu es.

Will schloss frustriert die Augen, spielte mit dem Impuls, den letzte Nacht ihm in den Kopf verpflanzt hatte. Seine Lippen zuckten fast belustigt, als er sich selbst die Frage stellte: Was würde passieren?

„Will-…“

Fast schon besorgt ertönte Hannibals Stimme, doch Will ließ ihn nicht aussprechen. Seine freie Hand legte sich in seinen Nacken, die Haut kalt gegen seine glühende, und zog ihn näher zu sich. Er spürte ihn sich überrascht anspannen, jedoch nicht genug, um seinem weisenden Druck zu widerstreben. Er sah nicht einmal hin.

Sein Kuss war schnell, hungrig. Harte Lippen, klamme Finger, die sich in Haaren verfingen. Bittend.  
Lass mich einmal lebendig sein, ohne zu schmerzen.

Hannibal schien die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken, indem er sich weiter in den Kuss beugte, die Lippen gegen seine bewegte.

Adrenalin zog an einer Gegend irgendwo unter seinem Zwerchfell, Will hörte sich selbst beinahe erleichtert seufzen. Dem Impuls der Bewegung folgend löste er den Arm aus seiner Hand, um ihn ebenso um seinen Körper zu schlingen.  
Nach einem zu kurzen Augenblick spürte er sich von ihm lösen. Mit geschlossenen Augen spürte er, wie Hannibal die Stirn an seine lehnte, er war angenehm kühl. Er wollte mehr, er wollte einen weiteren Moment nicht denken… Still ließ er es zu, das Echo des Kusses auf den Lippen.

„Du hast nach wie vor ein Fieber“, tönte Hannibals gesenkte Stimme durch die Dunkelheit seiner Lider, er spürte seine Wärme auf den Wangen. Die Naht in seinem Gesicht zog an seinen Muskeln.  
Er war noch nah genug.

„Hör nicht auf“, wisperte er als Antwort, wollte… konnte sich momentan keine Erklärung liefern. Ihre Lippen trafen erneut aufeinander, dieses Mal schmeckte Will Eisen, ignorierte den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht. Ließ sich mitreißen von Schwindel, Hunger, Einsamkeit, dem betäubenden Crescendo der letzten Tage. Ließ sich gegen den warmen Körper schmelzen.

Sein Puls rauschte wie Wasser in seinen Ohren, wie seine persönliche Sintflut.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A


End file.
